It is well known to have various types of lifting equipment to aid in the changing of a tire or to perform other types of jobs that require a raised car. The most common piece of equipment is the basic hand operated jack which is a standard accessory in most automobiles. These jacks require substantial effort on the part of the user, and especially present difficulties under adverse weather conditions, and for the elderly and handicapped under all weather conditions.
To solve this problem, jacks have been designed to operate on electricity, often from the automobile battery. However, even such electric jacks do not solve certain problems associated with changing tires. One of these problems is that a flat tire will often occur at night. The darkness makes it hard to see what one is doing. Another problem is that even though the jack is operated to lift the auto without much effort, it still takes considerable physical effort to remove the lug nuts from the wheel and to re-tighten same after the tire has been changed.
Another problem is that the car may be parked on an incline where it is too dangerous to operate a jack. It is often difficult for the operator, particularly when under the stress of having had a flat tire, to exercise good judgement on whether or not the slope is too great to safely jack up the car.
As most automobiles are provided with only one cigarette lighter, there is usually only one outlet for attachment of an electric motor. Thus, even if the auto owner has an electric jack and an electric outdoor light, only one of these can be plugged into the cigarette lighter outlet at one time.
A battery powered nut remover is also known, but this device is merely a conventional socket wrench driven by direct current. It cannot be used easily and is very difficult for most women, the elderly and the handicapped.